


Игуана

by garvet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lizardfolk, Lizards, Minor Character Death, miners, Клаустрофобия, мифические твари, недостаток кислорода, отсылки к Бажову, шахта
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Об аварии на шахте и о духах гор





	1. Chapter 1

Камень казался почти горячим, почти живым, на ощупь как мелкая чешуя. Страшным. Спину саднило, и Серхио старался устроиться так, чтобы ничего и никого не касаться. Было жарко, словно в аду, хотя Мигель отчаянно стучал зубами, часто дышал, умолял дать ему хоть глоток писко и трясся. Он-то замерзал здесь, но сам был горячим как печка. Начавшаяся лихорадка сжигала его, а помочь было нечем. Ничего, еще немного, и он начнет остывать. Дышать остальным от этого станет не легче, но хотя бы он не будет стучать зубами и просить выпивки. Откуда взять выпивку в шахте? Как выполнить такую последнюю просьбу? Только Иисус умел превращать воду в вино. Но Серхио слышал, как в темноте Диего открутил крышечку на своей фляге и, нащупав Мигеля, пытался поить его, бормоча молитвы и теряя драгоценную влагу. Если они не задохнутся здесь, очень скоро воду придется слизывать со стен. Почти все их снаряжение осталось под завалом. Да и Мигеля откопали чудом, надеясь пробиться сами. Прохода так и не нашли. Бесполезной и теперь опасной грудой железа под ногами — искореженные останки дорогого немецкого оборудования. Под камнями — мертвые товарищи. Ни света, ни воздуха.

Кажется, молитвы Диего помогли — Мигель пробормотал: «Спасибо, брат, лучший писко в моей жизни», и его дыхание немного выровнялось.

Серхио принюхался — неужели малец протащил в шахту писко? Но нет, к запаху тел, пота и испражнений алкоголь не примешивался. Либо Господь совершил небольшое чудо, либо Мигель просто бредил. Оно и к лучшему. Нужно быть осторожнее и ни в коем случае не пожелать неисполнимого перед своим концом, иначе дух так и останется на земле желать этого и изводить живых тревожными снами и страхами, выпивать жизнь и радость из всех, в ком почует ту же мысль, от кого услышит то же слово. Так что либо следить за собой и не думать, не говорить лишнего, либо расшибиться, а просьбы умирающих исполнять. Для них самих и для тех, кто будет жить. Перед встречей со Смертью следует быть спокойным. А как тут будешь?

— Нас вытащат, — в голосе Диего не было ни капли уверенности, это звучало как вопрос. Пожалуйста, убедите меня. Пожалуйста, мы ведь не останемся здесь, живые, пока умирает и разлагается Мигель, пока воздух медленно становится ядом, а глаза окончательно выедает пыль. Да и не нужны здесь глаза, смотри-не смотри, ничего не увидишь. Аккумулятор фонаря Серхио сел еще час назад. Хватило, чтоб кое-как перетянуть раздробленную ногу Мигеля, попытаться разобрать завал и устроиться удобнее, определив, в какую сторону отползать по нужде, а где лежать и молиться.

— Шесть лет назад в Сан-Хосе, все помнят? — спросил из своего угла Рико. Все, конечно, помнили. Рико, младший брат Мигеля, тогда еще был зеленым, младше Диего, а вот Мигель уже вкалывал. И как бы не в Сан-Хосе. Просто не попал в неудачную смену. Но не обязательно лазить каждый день в шахту, чтоб помнить такие вещи. За спасением погребенных заживо шахтеров следил весь мир. Даже в кино потом показывали.

— Их было тридцать три, и мариновались они в шахте больше двух месяцев, пока их вытащили, — Рико помолчал, чтобы заставить свой голос звучать ровно, чтобы не выдать дрожи и сомнений. — И до них сверху было чертовых пять километров. Пять! Мы в каком-то километре от поверхности. Рукой подать. Конечно, мы выберемся. Надо будет — сами проход зубами прогрызем. Только передохнуть немного.

В Сан-Хосе шахтеры смогли пробраться в убежище. Было достаточно воздуха и доступ к вентиляции. В том кармане, в каком они очутились здесь, шансы таяли с каждой минутой.

Не следовало сегодня спускаться в шахту. Серхио знал это уже тогда, когда сходил с автобуса и увидел игуану. Знал ведь, еще отец говорил ему — если у входа в шахту встретишь ящерицу, жди беды. Ящериц-то везде много, сложно не встретить, особенно в жару, когда они заполоняют все. Свисают с потолков, прыскают из-под ног на крыльце, таращатся со стен и норовят добраться до ланч-бокса, если зазеваешься. Но это все не то. Ты узнаешь, о какой ящерице идет речь, говорил отец, сразу поймешь. Не иди тогда в шахту, не отпустит. И сегодня, сделав шаг от автобуса и увидев в кустах игуану, Серхио действительно сразу понял. Она сидела на плоском камне и сама походила на камень. Толстая, с торчащими иглами гребня по спине, серая, будто присыпанная пылью, с прозеленью на брюхе, как кусок породы в отвале с пленкой малахита. Игуана смотрела куда-то вдаль неподвижно и голодно. Не один Серхио ее заметил. Диего тоже. И вот ведь дурак, бросил ей кусок банана. А Серхио и остановить не успел. И большая ящерица повернулась к ним и посмотрела. Не на банан, к которому тут же бросилась стайка сцинков. На них. И вот тут-то следовало сделать что угодно — сказаться больным, нарочно подвернуть ногу, что угодно, только не спускаться вниз.

Если дьявол подходит к дому и смотрит в окно, задерни штору, закрой ставни, но не смотри в глаза дьяволу. Если в доме покойник, задерни зеркало, чтоб не встретиться взглядом с его духом. Если дух гор посмотрел на тебя — беги.

Это все ты прекрасно знаешь и помнишь, когда уже сидишь с содранной спиной в душном кармане-могиле, в километре от поверхности и жизни. А пока ты там, наверху, бредешь по бетонным плитам, проложенным среди кустиков ковыля и вернерии к шахте, ты просто суеверно скрещиваешь пальцы и сплевываешь через плечо. Вдруг пронесет. 

Не пронесет. Никаких шансов.

— Эй, колумбиец, — сказал Рико, — прав я или нет?

— Я не колумбиец, — напомнил Серхио.

— Ну, Россия — это же в Колумбии? Или рядом с Рио?

Диего тихо рассмеялся повторенной уже в сотый раз шутке. Серхио в этот раз не возражал. Пусть им. Да и какой он русский, на самом-то деле? Отец — да, был оттуда, а Серхио родился уже в Чили. И даже язык далекой сказочной страны, где все ходят в ботинках из травы и держат гризли вместо кошек, понимал с трудом. Зато суеверий отец, горный инженер, вбил в его голову много. Его самого, как он рассказывал, гора однажды схватила и держала несколько дней. Выпустила чудом — вот об этом отец подробно не рассказывал: выжил — и выжил. О большем говорило ретабло, которое отец нарисовал в день, когда Серхио впервые спустился под землю. На нем человек в каске сидел в зеленой темноте, а его обвивала кольцами чешуйчатая тварь — то ли змея, то ли ящерица. И надпись — «спасибо духу-хозяину горы, что отпустил на свободу и подарил сына». Это было очень неправильное ретабло, духи гор не были святыми, к тому же слова благодарности отец написал, смешав с чернилами собственную кровь. Но что-то было в этой корявой дощечке очень правильное, настоящее. И Серхио украдкой, бывая у отца дома, рассматривал прорисованные чешуйки на шкуре чудовища. Словно мелкие камешки.

Сейчас, здесь, он многое отдал бы за то, чтоб вновь увидеть отца и его ретабло. Да он бы и сам нарисовал его прямо здесь, на шершавых камнях обвала, если надо — так и кровью, больше-то и нечем. Лишь бы гора его отпустила.

Он нервно подтянул к себе фонарь, и тот вдруг ожил. Лампа тускло засветилась, выхватывая из темноты лежащего на мокром от крови полу Мигеля, его ногу с обломками кости, страшно прорвавшей кожу. Диего, устроившегося рядом с ним, взъерошенного, снявшего каску — никто ведь не видит. Рико, в каске и с майкой, прижатой к лицу. Наверное, так действительно лучше дышать. Рико бывал и спасателем, знает в этом толк.

Неровный тусклый свет заставлял блики на мокрых камнях плясать, словно что-то шевелилось на полу, извивалось, ползло, пытаясь вгрызться в Мигеля. Серхио показалось на миг, что камни жадно впитывают кровь. Не так, как обычно делает это земля, вбирая все, что на нее прольется, направляя по трещинкам глубже и глубже, пока не насытится. Нет. Камни пили и пульсировали, протягивая длинные раздвоенные язычки, и с каждым их глотком Мигель вздрагивал. 

Серхио отвел взгляд и едва не заорал: прямо на него смотрела гигантская каменная игуана. Он отшатнулся и взвыл уже от боли в спине, наткнувшись на острый обломок крепежной балки.

— Что такое? — встревожился Диего.

Серхио протянул руку и коснулся морды игуаны. Камень. На ящерицу похоже только с одной стороны, со второй — неровный скол. Всего лишь игра света, тени и его страхов.

— Померещилось, — сказал он. — Показалось, что я кое-что увидел.

— Может, и увидел, — прошептал Мигель. — Духи. Духи горы смотрят. Чувствуют кровь. Ты мог заметить духа. Я их уже вижу.

Уж лучше бы он молчал. Как будто без этого было недостаточно жутко. Как будто и так в темноте не чувствуешь постоянно, что на тебя смотрят отовсюду, не цепенеешь, ощущая затылком призрачные касания, не убеждаешь себя, что это просто сквозняк или возбужденное воображение. Здесь не было сквозняка, но воображения было в избытке. Так что лучше бы Мигель умирал молча, раз такая судьба.

— Какие они, Мигель? — спросил Диего, перепуганно озираясь. Поздно просить их заткнуться, понял Серхио. Да и что уже бояться накликать беду, когда вот она, таращится.

— Как змеи, — сказал Мигель и закашлялся, сплевывая кровь на жадные камни, видать, не только ногу ему придавило завалом. — Зубастые ящерицы, с сиськами как у девок. С каменной чешуей.

— Не бывает ящериц с сиськами, — фыркнул Серхио. Пусть правда лучше о сиськах поговорят.

— Они же на самом деле девки, — ухмыльнулся Рико. — Ты колумбиец, а здесь всякий с детства знает про ящериц. Раньше самых красивых девчонок сбрасывали в колодцы. Чтоб духам земли отдать. Для плодородия или просто из уважения. Кто как. Некоторые из этих убитых девок от духов беременели, и у них росли животы и груди — горы и вулканы. А потом они рожали всякое — золото, медь, нефть, алмазы. Все богатство земли. А из сосков вместо молока лава текла. После этого девчонка превращалась в ящерицу и охраняла свои богатства. Так что у ящериц есть сиськи, еще какие! Пощупать только сложно.

Диего поежился. 

— Я б лучше настоящие. Хоть разок, — вздохнул он. — Выберемся, так я обязательно. 

Рико даже майку от носа убрал.

— Диего, брат, ты что, ни разу?

Диего перекрестился и потряс головой, и Рико расхохотался как ненормальный, а Серхио стало почему-то ужасно жаль мальчишку. Что он настолько птенец, он не подозревал. Да еще и птенец-праведник. Хоть бы к Лурдес сходил. Лурдита с кем угодно за деньги такие чудеса вытворяет, что после и умереть не страшно. Нет, страшно, конечно, но не так страшно, как совсем без.

Мигель вдруг страшно захрипел, зашелся безудержным кашлем, выталкивая из груди то страшное месиво, в которое превратилось его нутро, затрясся, а потом затих. И тут же словно гигантская ящерица бросилась вперед и поглотила и Мигеля, и остатки света — фонарь окончательно погас.

— Мигель! Мигель! — забормотал Рико. — Брат.

Диего, кажется, стошнило. Серхио зажмурился, только бы не померещились в темноте чешуйчатые тела. Только бы не увидеть их ясно, как Мигель, перед своим концом. Не почувствовать, как почувствовал когда-то отец.

— У меня остались его игрушки, — сказал Диего, пытаясь справиться с собой. — Он резал черепах из камня, отдавал нам, а сестра продавала туристам вместе с тряпичными куклами. Господь мой, пастырь мой...

Молитва не давалась ему в этот раз, хотя именно сейчас Серхио хотел бы, чтобы у мальчишки получилось не только с писко. Раздвинется гора, как море перед Моисеем, и каждый из них потом нарисует свое ретабло. Правильное. Правильному святому, подписанное простыми чернилами или даже перманентным маркером.

Вместо Диего молился Рико. Молился долго, торопливо, сбиваясь и начиная снова, но земля не расступалась. Диего начал было таскать камни от завала, чтоб прикрыть Мигеля хоть как-то, пока Серхио не крикнул ему, чтоб не пыхтел и не тратил зря воздух. Мигель и так похоронен надежно. Вместе с ними.

— Мы выберемся. Выберемся, — пообещал Рико. — Все равно выберемся. Я знаю, как.

— Как? — Диего подполз к нему.

Серхио уронил голову на руки. Он тоже хотел бы знать, как. Пока спасатели доберутся до них, будет уже поздно.

— Знаешь, ящерицы — они ведь бабы. Они, конечно, замужем за духами земли, но где ты видел верных жен? Ну да, ты и жен-то толком не видел, — кажется, Рико решил, что травить опасные байки до конца — неплохая идея. Серхио слушал вполуха и вспоминал, как отец тоже рассказывал что-то подобное. Разве что чище, не так страшно. — Так вот, с духами жить — не много радости, когда баба и сама-то мертвая. Им хочется иногда живого. И им раньше водили. Приведут на гору человека, ударят камнем по голове и отдадут его кровь горе. Или просто оставят там в снегу связанного, а гора сама его жизнь выпьет. И тогда хозяйка, ящерица, не пойдет сама никого искать. Не станет заглядывать в окна, не украдет ребенка, не зальет огнем поселок.

Диего затаил дыхание.

— Только теперь им никого не водят, — продолжал Рико. — Что сами возьмут, то и их.

— Они взяли Мигеля, — сказал Серхио. — И нихрена не произошло. И не произойдет.

— Да, — согласился Рико. — И я знаю, почему. Диего, ты здесь? А, вот ты. Тихо, тихо. Все путем, парень, не трясись, мы обязательно выберемся. Слушай внимательно. Мигель почти старик. У него уже было две жены, не считая Лурдес, которая всем жена. Каменные духи взяли его кровь, но им не нужен такой муж. Любая из его жен придет к горе и скажет — мое, отдай. И придется всю ее жизнь выдавать ей золотом и удачей за его кровь, если она взята вместе с душой. Поэтому его они не задержат дольше, чем кто-то его потребует отдать. Его найдут и похоронят как надо, и в День Мертвых принесут ему леденцов. А девкам-ящерицам нужен свежачок. Ничейный муж. Тот, на кого нет ни у кого прав. Тот, кто ни разу не познал женщину. Поэтому раньше им приводили детей. Подростков. Вроде тебя, парень. И гора никого больше не брала.

Диего дернулся, вскрикнул, что-то глухо треснуло, и Серхио насторожился. В той стороне завозились. 

— Эй! — Серхио вскочил и, пригибаясь, чтобы не удариться о низкий потолок, бросился к Рико.

Он опоздал. Рико бросил Диего прямо в его руки, еще дергающегося в агонии, еще пытающегося что-то сказать. Возможно, слова молитвы. Пальцы Серхио мгновенно вымокли в липкой крови. Ее источник нашелся сразу, мгновение после того, как Серхио и сам все понял. Голова Диего была проломлена камнем. Серхио на всякий случай сделал шаг назад. У Рико поехала крыша, дело серьезное. Но он сам себе боялся признаться, что несмотря на ужас того, что произошло, он с замиранием сердца прислушивался — а вдруг Рико прав. Вдруг гора примет жертву и отпустит. Они — люди, живущие на этой земле. Это их обычаи, в конце концов. Он может сказать все полиции потом, на поверхности. А сейчас — вдруг отпустит?

Она не отпускала, все туже сжимая кольца духоты, темноты и страха. 

— Мы выйдем, мы выйдем, — повторял Рико. — Мы выйдем!

Серхио уложил Диего у стены и отер руки о камень. Диего больше не было ни больно, ни страшно. От страха и отчаяния изнывал, блюя в свою майку, Рико, так и не дождавшийся ответа от своих божков. Руки Серхио все равно липли, и он провел ладонью по камню снова. Слизывай, жадная сучка, ведь ты этим питаешься, на это меняешь свои сокровища? Жри!

Он тер ладони о каменную чешую, пока вместе с кровью Диего не ободрал о нее собственную кожу. Боль не отрезвляла, но давала прочувствовать, что он все еще жив, пусть и похоронен, пусть почти стал одним из сонма голодных горных призраков, но все еще жив. Камень разогрелся от трения и крови и тоже казался почти живым. Кое-где чешуя прогибалась, обволакивала, шуршала, осыпаясь на землю. А Серхио рисовал свое ретабло. Сначала руками, а после всем телом. Оставляя себя на этих стенах, камнях, за еще одно мгновение боли, ощущения себя живым. Это было похоже на безумие, на танец, на адское совокупление. Кажется, он упал, споткнувшись о камень у обвала, а может быть, сделал это специально, чтобы удобнее обхватить извивающееся, ускользающее чешуйчатое тело, гревшееся о него, впитывавшее его кровь и жизнь. Он полз вслед за этим ощущением. Расталкивал камни на своем пути, хватался за обвивавшие его кольца. Толкался в щели. Жил. Пусть так, постыдно и сходя с ума. Окропляя кровью и семенем камни, отдавая им свою кожу и бормоча то ли молитвы, то ли проклятья. Он чувствовал — и заставлял камень жить и чувствовать вместе с собой. «...и подарил сына», — вспомнилось ему. О нем ли это было написано, или о неведомом старшем брате, оставшемся где-то в далекой стране? И отец просто напоминал духам о родстве, просил не отнимать младшего? Что появится из пульсирующего камня, принявшего семя Серхио? 

Когда он понял, что воздух, которым он дышит, уже не сперт, не пронизан ужасным смрадом? Когда осознал, что его пальцы цепляются не за каменную чешую, а за траву? Когда позволил себе открыть глаза и едва не ослепнуть от утреннего света? Он так никогда и не смог ответить себе. Возможно, выбравшись по случайно раскопанной вентиляционной шахте, он потерял сознание и пролежал так несколько часов. А может быть, разум вернулся к нему сразу, как только он оказался на поверхности. Некоторое время Серхио провел с сомкнутыми веками, заново привыкая к солнцу, затем подтянулся, ухватившись за куст ковыля, и все-таки осмотрелся. Из какой-то дыры в земле на него не мигая таращилась большая зеленая игуана.

Но это было уже не страшно.


	2. Ракушки

Лурдес продает ракушки. Красные, синие, зеленые, желтые. Здесь никогда не было моря, здесь и вода-то редкость. Ее собирают из тумана, по длинным капроновым нитям в специальные баки. Если встряхнуть их, там плещется, и можно представить волны. Лурдес прижимает ухо к щели в камнях, и в них гудит океан, темный, глубоко под землей. Лурдес прикладывает к губам соль и облизывает их. У тех, кто живет у моря, губы всегда соленые. 

Туристы покупают ракушки, вырезанные из камня, и спрашивают, а нет ли зайцев, крокодила или лам. Но есть лишь ракушки, черепахи и игуаны. Ракушки Лурдес вырезает сама. Ракушки - лучшее, что здесь есть, глупые гринго.

Утром она провожает своих рыбаков - они уходят к темному океану глубоко под землей, ловить рыб. Красных, синих, зеленых, желтых. Лурдес машет им рукой, всем своим мужьям, так уж получилось. Их жены давно не ревнуют к ней - что с дурочки взять. Пусть машет им вслед, пусть встречает из шахты, пусть танцует для них вечерами и поет о море. Ведь никто не останется с Лурдес.

Она не помнит их лиц и имен, их слишком много, а лица меняет время. Один отрастил бороду, другой сделал татуировку, третий приносит каждый раз новые шрамы. Но она помнит их глаза. Как мокрые камни на дне морском. Она смеется, узнавая их по глазам, она слизывает с лиц своих рыбаков соленый пот. Уж она-то знает, они все останутся с ней, ведь у нее есть их глаза, глубоко, на ее тайном дне. Медные, зеленые, синие, желтые.

Вечерами она танцует. Раздвигает перед мужчинами ноги, позволяет пробовать соль на вкус - на губах и не только. Она рассказывает, как темны в океане воды, как тесны глубины. Лурдес смеется, играя с ласками рыбаков. Она забирает их взгляды, к себе, на самое дно. Она выбирает.

Лурдес приходит к горе и говорит - мама, тот новый шахтер, он такой красивый. Вчера помогал донести мне вещи. Наверное, он будет мне мужем, как ты думаешь? 

Она обнимает камень, она пахнет пылью и травами и слышит, как глубоко внизу колышется, отвечая, темное море.

Сегодня штормит, большой волной где-то внизу снесло причал. Разбросало рыбачьи лодки. На шахте переполох, плач в поселке. Собирают по берегу куски тел, ждут их как улова раньше. А Лурдес смеется, заплетая косы, надевая расшитое бисером платье. Красное, синее, зеленое с желтым. У мамы, говорит, праздник, будет большая паэлья. А я выхожу замуж.


End file.
